


Idiot

by cabwriting



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fushimi is Sick, M/M, Misaki takes care of him, Short One Shot, Sick Character, its cute, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabwriting/pseuds/cabwriting
Summary: Yata would never admit he enjoyed running into Fushimi, he always found something enjoyable about their fights. But that enjoyment quickly disappears when Fushimi worries him half to death by over exerting himself while sick.---Based off my personal head canon that Fushimi doesn't take breaks from work a lot and often works even when he's fallen sick.





	Idiot

Fushimi was a tad bit shocked when he woke up in a cold sweat, in a room unfamiliar to him wearing clothing that wasn’t his own. Had something happened..? Whatever had wasn’t coming to mind for the black haired male at the moment, the pounding in his head and the dryness of his mouth a throat distracting him from remembering the moments before he more than likely passed out. “Your finally up, took you long enough.” Hearing the door open, with the company of a familiar voice, Fushimi had realized what he was wearing was probably an over sized sweater that belonged to his old middle school friend. “Mi..saki..?” His voice was groggy, most likely from his throat being dry, and he quickly discovered talking hurt it. “Are you so sick your delusional? Don’t be stupid of course it’s me.” 

Sick? That’s right… he could faintly recall not feeling the greatest when he woke up that morning but that couldn’t have amounted to him getting in a terrible condition like this could it? Fushimi glanced to the side, watching Misaki as he walked closer to the mattress he was laying on, sitting on the edge while holding a glass of water. Slowly, he pushed himself up into a sitting position, grabbing the glass as it was offered to him. Fushimi took a large gulp of the water, the coolness and moisture of it bringing relief to his dried out mouth and throat. “Thanks… where am I exactly..?” The orange haired male gave a slightly annoyed look at the question, but still answered it nonetheless. “Your at my apartment dumb-ass, I figured dragging you here after you passed out was the best idea.” “I passed out..?” “Yes idiot! You really are delusional aren’t you! God… For whatever stupid reason, your dumb-ass thought it would be a good idea to work while your sick and while you were out doing whatever you ran into me and in the middle of our fight you just passed out. So I brought you back here to make sure you didn’t die or some stupid shit like that.” There was a moment of silence as Fushimi took another large gulp of water, the smallest of smiles tugging at his lips. “For calling me a traitor so often you seem to care an awful lot about me Misaki..” For a split second, Misaki almost seemed surprised at Fushimi words, and the smallest redness grew on his cheeks. Ignoring that though, he scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Whatever.. Just shut up and lay back down monkey, I’ll go make you something.. Idiot…” 

The orange haired male stood up, quickly making his way out of the room and off to the kitchen. Fushimi took one last drink from the glass before setting it down and laying on his back once again. He let out a small sigh, wiping away some of the sweat that accumulated on his forehead. On one hand, he absolutely despised the gross feelings and pains that came with being sick, and he hated the fact that being here meant he wouldn’t be working like he was supposed to but…. Then again, he could admit being taken care of by someone else for the first time in a while was nice. 

By the time that Misaki had came back with some soup for the other male, he was already on the verge of falling back asleep. Sighing, he sat down on the edge of the mattress once again. “Get up, I know you're tired but you need to eat something monkey. You can pass out again afterwards.” Making a sound of acknowledgment, Fushimi once again pushed himself up into a sitting position, rubbing away the sleep in his eyes so he could eat. Misaki handed the bowl he held over to Fushimi, making sure that none of it was split. The two males sat in silence for a few minutes, as the black haired male ate this soup, before he spoke up. “You know Misaki… I find it a little odd that your helping me, considering how much you seem to hate me. But, I appreciate it… so.. Thank you.” “Yeah… whatever-” That time, heat rose to both of the males faces, and it had nothing to do with either of them being sick. 

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if Yata or Fushimi seem out of character, this is my first K Project fic and I just recently got into the show not to long ago, but I just couldn't help writing these two -.-  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> I wrote this before my "Traitor" fic, hence why I said it's my first K fic, I actually hadn't planned to post this but felt like I should after that shit show of angst I hit you guys with UwU  
> This definitely isn't my favorite work but I hope you guys enjoy it regardless


End file.
